1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a fire extinguishing composition and a method for fire extinguishing using such fire extinguishing composition.
2. Background information
Various types of fire extinguishing compounds and compositions are known, such as carbon dioxide, liquid extinguishing compositions and powder sprays.
Fluorine-containing fire extinguishing compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,315; U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,234; U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,075; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,658; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,195.
Polyfuran foam fire extinguishing compositions are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,318 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,319.
Foams for use in fire fighting are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,859; U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,018; U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,754; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,489; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,649.
Other fire fighting compositions are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,540 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,538.
Gurzon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,839 concerns a fire extinguishing composition including potassium carbonate, a boron-containing compound, water and optionally a potassium salt of an organic acid.
It is important for fire extinguishing compositions to provide a good fire knock down ability, while having limited to moderate volatility and avoiding reignition.
It is furthermore important that fire extinguishing compositions remain in a fluid state so that the compositions can be readily sprayed.